My top 10 most HATED Harry Potter characters
by Padfoot Moony and Prongs
Summary: My personal list of hated Harry Potter characters. I am sorry if you like a person on here, but I have a 5 sentence paragraph below it explaning why I don't like the certian characters.


**I decided to do something different. These are my top 10 hated Harry Potter characters. I am sorry if you like one of these characters, but this is my opinion, and I repect YOUR opinion. Now, these MOSTLY have Death Eaters, but it has some others as well. And, because this was so quick to write, I decided to put up 2 in one week.**

**Harry Potter (gasp!)**

Thats right. Harry Potter. Take that fanboys!  
>*Ahem* But honestly. He is a little crybaby. He constently reminds you again...and AGAIN...AND AGAIN that his parents are dead, that his poor wittle scar hurts, and, oh yeah, he has to kill Voldemort. It was ESPECIALLY bad in the 5th book. Now, I don't want any 'But he was under Voldemorts control!'. I ALSO blame him for Sirius' death. If he would have just ignored the little voice in his head, (I KNOW I KNOW. HE THOUGHT I WAS REAL. BOOOOO FLIPPING HOOO.) and if he wasn't so RECKLESS, he MIGHT have saved Sirius. Before storming into Umbridges office, he COULD have talked to Snape. He is in the order, is he not? But, OH WAIT. Saint Potter needed to save everybody HIMSELF! *GAG* Anyway, I really don't think he is anybody FAVORITE caracter, so yeah. Just to prove it to you how BAD he is, I asked a 5th grader, who I know has read Harry Potter, that if he could be ANYBODY in the Harry Potter books, who would it be? He said "...Hagrid." I aked him if he wanted to be Harry, and he just laughed.<p>

**Fenrir Greyback**

I thought about it, and he deserves the #9 spot.

Think about it. Lets say you are some random 5 year old, just stroling through the woods...at night...during a full moon...Ok, who in there right mind would actually do that? Well, ok, maybe not the woods. Lets say you are...in your back yard! Yeah. Anyway, you are just sitting there, miding your own business, when BOOM. A huge wolf attacks you. you have a 14% chance of living, and if you somehow actually DO live, then you probobly won't survive the next full moon. For kids, you only have about a 6% chance to live through the transformation. Ok, statistics aside (Which I made up myself) He is a bloody coward for hurting kids. Pick on somebody your own size, Greyback!

**Lucious Malfoy**

Ok, he is on my list, even though he is awsome, because he has done some pretty bad things. For one, he gave Ginny Tom Riddles' diary in her first year, which set loose a giant flipping snake. Harsh. Another example, is that he tortured Dobby. I mean, come on. Who doesn't like Dobby? Well, apperently Lucious...and Bellatrix, for she through A KNIFE at him! Who does that?

**Rodolphus Lestrange**

He is Beallatrix's husband.

'Nuff said.

**The Carrows**

They are the sibling death eaters that become 'Teachers' at hogwarts during Harrys 7th year. As punishment, they use the Cruciatus Curse... wow. And I thought being dragged by your earlobes into a dark dungeon room with Filtch, who has a cactus,and a croquet mallet was bad. Anyway, they are probobly the worst teachers Harry has ever had (Well...he didn't have them as teachers, but still.) second only to Umbridge...

**Dolores Umbridge**

Everybody knew she was going on this list. So lets get it over with.

She is, frankly, a little B$#%h. She has plates on the wall...with MOVING cats on them...and they are embrodered in PINK. She ALSO made Harry write out "I must not tell lies" in his OWN BLOOD. Not even VOLDEMORT would think of that! And, yes, I know what I said about Harry, but still! She also claims do be doing everything 'For the ministry!'. Oh, ok! So you send 2 dementors on a couple of defensless boys (Dudley, not Harry) and say that it was 'For the best'? Grrr...and she ALSO passed a law that makes Remus unable to work. Once...just ONCE...I would like to see a werewolf bite her! That would be the ultimate revenge! She hates 'half-breeds' so much... It would be poetic JUSTICE! 

**Nagini**

uh huh. I hate snakes, but I REALLY, REALLY hate this one.

Ok, quick question. How did Voldemort get Nagini? I'm guessing that he didn't just walk into Pet Co. and get her. Anyway, here are some, somewhat WIERD, facts about Nagini. Oh, and they also somewhat explain why I hate her.

Ok, it says here that she...oh merlin...she gave birth...to...VOLDEMORT?...*GAG* Ugg...that's just...NASTY! Wait...oh...ok. Remember how Voldemort was really wierd looking in the 4th movie and book? I mean, like at the begining? Well, it says here that voldemort, SOMEHOW, possesed Nagini...and she gave birth to his wierd little babyform. Well, that explain's how he has snakelike slits for a nose...

Another fact. In latin, her name means "Big Serpent"... No flipping duh.

Also, she tried to kill Nevil. Thats just wrong. Oh, and she is a Horcrux. Go figure.

**Antonin Dolohov**

He was one of Voldemorts first Death Eaters. Whoop de flipping do. Oh... he murdered Molly Weaslys brothers. Wow...lets just hope that she doesn't go all Bellatrix on him. Oh...and hes the one...how could I forget...HE'S THE #$$ SON OF A $%$% THAT KILLED REMUS LUPIN! *gasp gasp gasp* Err...sorry. But, yeah, he is really evil.

Nuff said, I think.

**Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew**

Oh, Wormtail. How do I hate thee? Let me countith the ways...

Ye are a murdering traitor...and thou shall always will be.

Ye framed Sirius Black, for a murder he did not commitith.

Uh.. I wills stop now.

Wormtail is a dirty stinking, traitoring, murdering, BACK STABBING, $#%&^%$$#!

*ahem* yes. Really, I just hate him. He was James' friend... he was Sirius' friend... he didn't really do anything to Remus, but still... Grr...I just REALLY hate him. If he would have died, then Voldemort won't come back. But, NOOOOOOO. He just had to bring back his dead master.

Pathetic.

**AND FINIALLY...**

**Bellatrix Lestrange**

... No words can describe how much I hate her.

Really. I am not going to be mad. First, she kills off Sirius. That made me cry. Really. Then, she has the guts to BURN DOWN the burrow. I mean, really? Then, she tortures Hermione. If killing Sirius got me mad, this made me want to go right up to her, wand or not, and to pull a Hermione(Punching somebody in the face, no wand needed.) How could she kill Sirius? They are COUSINS! I know, I don't like some of MY cousins, but that dosen't give me the write to push them into the Vail.

Ok, let me shed some light on something here.

I hate Bellatrix, but I just can't help to like her. I just can't help to like the hidiouse, discusting, horrible troll that she I am trying to say is, that even though I hate her, I don't REALLY hate her.

Does that make sense?

**Whoa. I wrote this last night, and I might have had too much caffine. There was more, most of it was on Antonin Dolohov, that I deleated. It got a little too long...and I would like to keep up the trend on the K-T rating. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little rant, and I hope you comment. Oh, and flames are welcome. It boosts my rating count! **


End file.
